Evan Tierra
Evan Tierra is a trainer currently fighting for himself. History Early Life Evan Tierra was born and raised in Eterna City. At the age of 15, Evan's home was raided by Team Rocket. Evan escaped from his home and ducked into the nearby Wayward Cave, befriending a Gible in the process. Evan then made his way to Snowpoint City, where he stowed away on a boat, befriending a Mudkip, before reaching Olivine City. It was at Olivine City that he met a fellow trainer, named Klim "Kinali" Prizak. Both boys loved to battle and regarded the other as an equal. Now, Evan and Klim journey together, to improve their skills. Seeking the Dragon Trio Many years later, Evan and Kinali joined Liberty agent Seth Vicens on a search for the Dragon Trio. Their first goal was to head for Turnback Cave to seek out Giratina. In Mt. Coronet, the trio noted how the mountain seemed strange and unnatural. Evan determined that something could be wrong with Palkia and Dialga's powers. In Celestic Town, the trio learned that the catastrophe at Spear Pillar many years before, caused by Cyrus and the Red Chain, had caused Dialga and Palkia's powers to go out of control. Seth determined that if they could gather the Dragon Trio together atop Mt. Coronet, it would normalize them, restoring balance. It wasn't long after they left Celestic Town that they were challenged by Rocket Executive Shade. They barely managed to defeat him and fled for Veilstone City. Galactic and Giratina It was in Veilstone that the trio received a Red Crystal from Team Galactic, an artificial copy of the Red Chain that could be used to subdue Giratina. Saturn gave the trainers the Crystal on the condition that they give him Giratina's Griseous Orb. When the trio finally arrived in Turnback Cave, they faced off against Giratina. Despite nearly winning in the "real" world, the trio was brought to their knees when Giratina sucked them into the Distortion World. It was here that Evan used the Red Crystal to hold Giratina in place so the trio could explain why they were there. Trusting the trainers to stop the calamity that would ensue if Dialga and Palkia's powers were not restored, Giratina placed the Griseous Orb in the care of Kinali before sending the trio out of the Distortion World. After leaving the cave, Evan realized that Saturn must have wanted the Griseous Orb because he already had the other two Orbs. The trio made a plan to raid the Galactic HQ in Veilstone City to retrieve the orbs. Evan acted as the main distraction for the raid, and the trainers managed to take out most of the headquarters before escaping. After the raid, the trio of trainers were attacked by Searchers. After the battle which ensued, the trio managed to drive the Searchers off and arrived at Celestic Town, where Evan received a Turtwig, Maturin. From there, they headed into Mt. Coronet, on their way to the Spear Pillar at the mountain's summit. Spear Pillar At Mt. Coronet, Evan and Seth fought off two Rocket Grunts, including Dan the Mad. When they reached Spear Pillar, they were aided by Searcher and the S-Commanders in summoning the Dragon Trio, successfully healing them and restoring balance. But just when they thought the crisis had been averted, Shade manged to capture the Dragon Trio. In the battle that ensued, Evan's Garchomp, Gnip, fought off Shade's Gallade successfully. Seth and Shade became engaged in a knife battle while Seth's friend Bria freed the Dragon Trio from their capture. As Shade prepared to land a killing blow on Seth, a bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing Shade to lose his balance. Shade grabbed Seth, trying to take him down with him, but a well-placed Fire Fang from Gnip sent the Rocket Executive plummeting down the mountain. After the Events of Spear Pillar, Gnip was taught how to use Draco Meteor by Palkia. Evan was also given a Lustrous Shard as a symbol of his connection to Palkia. As Palkia's Envoy, he was also granted power to manipulate Space. An Ancient Evil Shortly after the trainers descended from Mt. Coronet, Seth and Bria left the group to report to Team Liberty what had happened. Evan and Kinali journeyed together a little longer, until Kinali left to pay his respects to the ghosts at the Lost Tower. Eventually, Evan reunited with Seth and Kinali. While in Hearthome, the trio encountered a Darkrai calling herself One. Evan fought against One, but found himself vastly overpowered by the Darkrai, who wielded the powers of both Time and Space. One revealed herself to be one of the Ancient Darkrai, a group of powerful Darkrai who had once sought to overthrow Arceus and rule the world. One, along with her eight other brothers and sisters, were trying to release their master, Ten, from his prison. The Searchers The battle against One made Evan realize that although he was Palkia's Envoy and the Hero of Space, he could only do so much by himself. Longing to belong to a group, Evan contacted the Searchers and was brought to their headquarters. Impressed by the trainer's prowess shown in Celestic Town and Spear Pillar, Searcher readily accepted Evan into The Searchers' ranks. Evan also received one of The Searchers' Pokémon, a Gligar who he named Vlad. Evan was appointed as an S-Commander trainee, studying under Bruen Pierce, the head of the Training Department. As Bruen's apprentice, Evan would take over the position if Bruen was ever killed or captured. Bruen and Evan traveled to Unova, a region from which The Searchers had been smuggling rare Pokémon back to the Rocket-controlled regions. In Wellspring Cave, Evan found a Drilbur, who he captured and named Lazengann. The Spacial Horror As the Ancient Darkrai spread their shadows throughout Sinnoh, they eventually attacked The Searchers' Headquarters. After the attack, Evan, Seth, and Kinali met with Searcher and the S-Commanders to discuss a strategy to stop the Ancient Darkrai from taking over the globe. Bruen suggested an all-out attack to take them all out in one fell swoop. Before The Searchers could put their strategy against the Darkrai into action, Ho-Oh attacked their base, raining fire and brimstone upon the headquarters. While Shade pulled Seth and Kinali into a portal, Evan, Bruen, and Searcher ran from the incinerated base, shielded from harm by Searcher's Slowking's psychic powers. Ho-Oh's attack made Evan realize that the Legendary Pokémon viewed The Searchers as an evil that had to be eradicated. He questioned Searcher on this point, and the leader of the now-destroyed group promptly left the scene, hoping to get himself to safety. Seeing Searcher abandon his group to save his own hide threw Evan into a savage rage. Purple runes covered his entire body before he became enveloped in darkness. Evan's anger, combined with the power he had over Space, created a coalescence of all of his negative emotions, calling himself Feral. Having taken control of Evan's body, this new entity sent out Gnip, who was covered in a similar purple glow. Feral and Gnip followed Searcher's trail. When he finally caught up to Searcher, he used Evan's power over Space to open a portal to a world of nothingness. Mocking the man for his supposed evilness that had drawn Ho-Oh's wrath, Feral challenged Searcher to a battle to try and escape his fate of the inescapable void. A battle ensued, in which Evan's Pokémon, all covered in the same shadowy aura, utterly devastated Searcher's Pokémon. At last, the monster pushed Searcher into the void. At that point, Evan's will gained the upper hand, and he managed to force Feral out of his body, creating a separate being. Evan collapsed on the ground, knocked out from the split. Feral opened another portal, sending Evan to the Abundant Shrine in Unova. Team Plasma Awakening in the Abundant Shrine, Evan asked the Legendary Pokémon Landorus for help. Landorus demanded that Evan prove his prowess in battle first. Evan fought with Lazengann, managing to defeat the Abundance Pokémon. However, several Rooks from Team Plasma arrived at the scene and placed Evan under arrest for endangering a native Legendary Pokémon. They handcuffed Evan and brought both him and Landorus to Plasma Castle in Black City. There, Evan spoke with the Six Sages, the governing body of Unova. He told them of the Ancient Darkrai and the newly-created Spacial Horror calling itself Feral, and explained that he needed Landorus' power to stop these global threats. When the Sages still seemed reluctant, Evan agreed to join Team Plasma to prove they could trust him. The Sages agreed, appointing him as a Plasma Rook. Evan's first mission within Team Plasma was to investigate a strange happening at the Nimbasa Amusement Park, an explosion above the Ferris wheel. With the power of Landorus, Evan flew to the site. Using his power of Space, Evan saw the distorted ripples that told him Feral had been there and teleported away. After informing the Plasma Rooks of his findings, Evan then journeyed south to the desert of Route 4. When he reached Castelia City, searching for information on the Ferris wheel incident, Evan sensed powerful waves of distortion coming from a nearby building. He entered, finding a man known as "Black" and a woman, Maddison Hayes. Suspecting "Black" of involvement in the Ferris wheel incident and not liking the distortions emanating from Hayes, Evan teleported them all to an open area of the city and proceeded to battle them. Although Evan fought to the best of his abilities, Hayes' Bronzong and Jynx proved too powerful. Evan was soon put to sleep by the Bronzong's Hypnosis. While Hayes and "Black" escaped, Landorus and the rest of Evan's Pokémon helped their trainer, bringing him to Striaton City, where he could train. Personality Evan is a very serious young man. He has a great deal of patience, but will not hesitate to hurry along when the situation demands it. In battle, Evan shows a cunning side of himself. Evan also knows when to run before things get worse, as he has shown in the battle with Giratina. Appearance Evan is about 5'9" tall. Evan has brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a skinny build. Evan wears a uniform that appears to resemble the Pokémon Garchomp, spikes included. Pokémon Quotes "So it seems I am dead now, eh? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it'll take more than a cave-in to take me down. Merry Christmas!" *PUNCH* "If there is one thing I can't stand, it's when one is rude to a woman. Especially when she is being nice to ya. Sorry for the violence, Ellen." -- Evan, putting Ray in his place after revealing that he survived the cave-in at Giant Chasm "Sorry to ask, Seth, but could you avenge me? I'd do it myself, but I don't think I have any more strength left in me to do such a thing." -- Evan Tierra, while dying during the Battle of Southeast Unova "You call this being a hero? You bring shame to the title 'Hero'! A hero's mission is to change the world for the better and protect those who can't protect themselves! Not to destroy the world and the people in it! For the sake of the world, I will beat you down!" -- Evan Tierra, to Zach Hikari after returning from the dead during the Battle of Southeast Unova Trivia *Evan, along with his friends, Kinali and Seth, have a connection with the Dragon Trio. In Evan's case, he is connected to Palkia, the Ruler of Space. *Evan's blue coat is woven with shed Garchomp scales that Evan gathered himself. Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers Category:The Searchers Category:Team Plasma Members